AbellaEloisa
TenoraEdit2Smile.png|Abella's Highblood Twin sister. Tenora Eloisa! TenoraEdit2FIXED.png Abella Eloisa (Chumhandle abellaEloisa) is a troll who resides in the chaotic lawnring called Hello_Troll. Abella is 4 feet and 8 inches tall, petite, cute, a white blooded mutant and also albino. Because of this, she has no pigmentation. Her skin is extra pale and sensitive to the sun, all her hair is white and her eyes also show off her white blood due to being pigment-less, the blood color showing through her iris and pupils. When she blushes, her cheeks become white. Abella's horns are actually white, the color is perceived through iridescence, much like what we see on certain blue winged butterflies for example. Abella's average body temperature (127.4°F/53°C) is way above normal troll/human temperature (98.5°F/36.9°C). Her maximum safe temperature is 138.3°F/59°C and her lowest is 119.8°F/48.8°C. We all know about Warmbloods and Coldbloods, this little troll would be classified as a Hotblood. Hotbloods require very warm environments, have extremely poor heat retention as they produce a lot more body heat than normal and loose that heat quickly. (It is much like an extreme combination of Warm blood who produce their own heat and cold bloods who depend on the environment's temperature.) They are sensitive to quick environmental temperature changes and can easily get hypothermia in most environments others find comfortable. (Hence why Abella is always wearing a thick sweater to keep warm) The petite girl also has a kitty tail and mispronounces "L's" as "R's" so "she tarks rike this arr the time" which is her only true quirk and attempts to speak correctly as much as possible (however she does tend to talk casually now and then). Abella wears clothes she made herself: A white sweater and a pair of light grey pants. Her pair of grey shoes with special paw-pad-like soft padding under the soles are stolen (Shh!). She is technically signless since she does not belong anywhere on the hemospectrum but she chose Columba because it felt right. Abella is immune to all forms of Telepathy and Mind Control. Something new to note: While examining Abella's genetic mutations, Doctor Omedin Zolaga discovered that Abella unfortunately has a shorter lifespan than Lowbloods. (Lowbloods have a total lifespan comparable to humans around 80 Earth Years, ofcourse with low life expectancies) Abella's total lifespan is estimated around 40 to 50 years at most. Her biological age compared to a normal troll is roughtly one quarter more than an average troll of the same age. For example she is currently around 16 years old in earth years however she has the physical age of a 20 year old adult. Despite being young she is a full adult. Abella's story (Needs update) Abella by steamPunk.png|By steamPunk. Ae request by whikibean-d7a1zu0.png|By clumsyAgriculturist (whikibean on deviantar) Abella was born like any other modern troll except that she was conceived from an accidental strain of troll DNA within the genetic sludge used by the mothergrub, her mutant genes were ultimately created by a session error caused by the actions of an omnipotent being who calls itself "Hirobian". When she hatched, she wasn't culled because a hopeful Jadeblood took the risk to hide her and then raise her if she were to survive the tests. She did, despite her unusually small size, and then the Jadeblood took her after seeing that the lusii wouldn't take her, just as predicted. The Jadeblood managed to flee without being noticed and then traveled to a mostly unexplored sub-tropical forest/jungle near a large desert. Abella pupated very early during her first sweep. When she reached the age of one sweep, the jadeblood was culled by subjugglators sent to track down deserters. The petite albino managed to stay hidden and escape certain death that night and then lived her next four sweeps alone. Despite this, she managed to learn about the medicinal properties of certain plants, how to make tools, made better camouflaged and insulating shelters and also figured out how to track nights & upcoming seasons by looking at the stars. She had plenty of time to explore and find resources discover new lusii to hunt or avoid. One day, after her fifth sweep, a highblood in search for rare commodities to collect explored Abella's forest and found a wild troll in the forest, Abella. She was clothe-less and body painted horn to toe to look like the environment, it was bad luck that she was even seen. She was captured and examined, the highblood quickly took notice of her white eyes and cut her only to discover she was a white blooded mutant...but instead of culling her on the spot he had her cleaned up, clothed and made an Exotic slave...she was now part of his collection of rare commodities. However she was wild, could barely speak any word and was uneducated. So the Collector had his slaves teach the albino language, manners, etiquette, decency and above all...respect and complete submissiveness to her master. It turned out she would become the hardest person to break the Collector ever had to break but he was successful with enough time, torture and mind games. She was equally molested and beaten. As a mutant, she had less rights than the other slaves...who did not respect her either. One sweep later, one day, something happened but she was knocked unconscious before she could find out what and she later awoke in the middle of a desert...abandoned to die in the blazing sun...that was rising. This is where she differs from the only other Abella in existence, in another universe. Instead of heading for a dried of tree in the distance which she did not see, she took her chances in a completely different direction to eventually make it to the Hello_Troll lawnring. Desperate for water and shelter from the deadly sun that is even more harmful for her than normal trolls, Abella limped the rest of the way there after a bad tumble she suffered recently and made first contact with the locals who...amazingly where a mix of average trolls, mutants and strange creatures. She quickly passed out from over-exhaustion and injury. The locals took her in and nursed her back to health. Unfortunately for her, not to long after her taking up residence there, believing she was finally safe and in a place she would be accepted, some one decided to pick on her and in the distress and confusion she had a permanently damaging mental breakdown leaving her mentally unstable and somewhat insane at times. She became a very skittish and nervous person with mild to extreme Social Anxiety Disorders (SAD) which often and easily caused her to panic and breakdown in front of anyone anywhere. She could also snap to a very violent and chaotic personality if triggered the wrong way...unfortunately the triggers are very wide ranged and sometimes change...rendering her Raging Episodes (RE) unpredictable. Abella had a severe seizure, her personnality started swiching randomly without warning, making communication rather hecktic. However a friend of her alternate counterpart, Dr. Omedin ( a Knight of Life), did some surgery on her, fixing most of the brain damage and returning her to a more stable state. She lost a lot of memories though. Including speech. Now having recovered, Abella is learning to cope with the few problems she still has. She's even become matesprits with another troll who shares some things in common with her. Her abilities are still developping and occasionally lash out, causing a bit of havoc which scares her a lot when she notices. Section heading Eloisa Ancestor1.png|Naqara Eloisa (The Elusive), a direct ancestor to the Eloisa's.|link=http://hirobian.deviantart.com/art/Ancestor-Naqara-Eloisa-484822414 Eloisa_Ancestor2.png|Brenan Corvus (The Incongruous), one of the twins ancestors.|link=http://hirobian.deviantart.com/art/Ancestor-Brenan-Corvus-The-Incongruous-495343772 Rogue Of Blood YoungAbella3.png|If Abella were to play a SBURB/SGRUB session, she would be a Rogue of Blood! This is what she would look like. AbellaSonGodTierAngry.png|This is the future version of Keneth Eloisa, son of Abella Eloisa and Raahow.|link=http://hirobian.deviantart.com/art/Keneth-Eloisa-448995441 Abella_spriteMK2_ByHirobian.png|This is an older Alternate reality Abella whom has a biocybernetic prosthetic arm. She sometimes visits Hello_Troll ((Always appears as ?AE))|link=http://hornpile.wikia.com/wiki/AbellaEloisa Bellaglomp.png|Sisterly troll glomps! (Tenora - Abella) Gift art from sillysamoyed (glitchKit). Category:Troll Category:Fantroll Category:Alternate Category:Troll-Mutant Category:White-Blood Category:Mutant blood Category:Landdweller Category:Rogue Category:Blood player Category:Mother Category:Parent Category:Columba